Morning combat practices
by yooniessi
Summary: Morning combat practices... So simple, right? But how did it lead to a health topic between the two birds?


**Morning combat practices.**

_Disclaimer: Have never own the Teen Titans_

Sleep have always been essential to the body, and if you have not enough sleep, you would not have the energy to do certain things... Mostly such as combat practice and more exercise; for the Teen Titans, that is.

And as for Robin, every morning at about 7AM, he would be wide awake, doing combat practices that everyone would be aware of. Very hardworking.

Crimes at night are getting higher and higher, and these lethargic bunch of teenagers would need their rest. And a certain bird could not stand noises at this moment with Robin's kicking and punching, and breaking of certain objects...

_Raven_ levitated down to the ground, wanting to refrain him from making too much noise. Even though there is a huge height difference, she could hear the loud noises of machine targeting the Boy Wonder, and together with his punching and kicking, there is no way she could get enough sleep.

He did not even know that she was there, and if she was a villain, he would have been defeated at this point of time. He was so engrossed in finishing the combat practice and get on to the next level.

She crossed her arms and frowned, tapping her foot, she suddenly gave a loud, fake cough to inform him that she was there.

"Oh, good morning, Raven. If you don't mind, I am still in the middle of the practice if you wish to talk to me." He greeted, and then roughly punched the rock that was in his way.

"Well, good morning, Boy Blunder. Just in case you haven't notice, I am trying to get some sleep upstairs, but I could not because of your constant punching and yelling, and hitting, and those machines..." She deadpanned and glared tiredly.

He ignored her message by inviting her to join him. "You have never tried combat practice before, why not take this as a challenge in practicing? I know that meditating is your practice, but you might also need some physical strength of your own; just in case you loose your powers, you can still use physical strength to fight whenever you are in a battle."

"Nice idea, but no thank you. I'm still lethargic from last night's fight by the way." She said and yawned.

"I'm tired as well, but I took the initiative to wake up every morning to practice. Come on, Raven, it helps a lot. Exercising helps to keep you more awake."

"If you say so..."

She headed towards the beginning point as he stopped his practice and headed to the main controllers.

"It would be great if you used your physical strength instead, knowing that your powers are very powerful that it might destroy the entire field... But if you can't take it anymore, use your powers then." Robin said. "What level do you wish to go?"

"... Well... 5, I guess."

"Alright then, good luck with it."

She started off with the robots that came to her. There were a lot that came at one go. _Serves me right for choosing level 5..._ She thought as she tried hard to think of any physical method to take them down; and she decided to kick hard without any hesitation.

Right after she defeated the robots, there came 2 flying sharp 'Frisbee' **[1] **and she had to think of what tactics to use. She did not have any weapons unlike Robin, and by the time she noticed it, it was too late to defend herself.

She closed her eyes, waited for the sharp and painful impact that would land on her... However, all she felt was her entire body being pushed against instead.

Robin. He saved her life just in time. She blinked, once, and twice. She was under his protective arms, and his entire body pressed against hers as he destroyed the 2 flying 'Frisbee'

He even had to stop the entire practice just in time for the other targets to stop attacking. She was so going to get it...

"Are you okay?" He turned his attention towards her without getting up, and probably have not noticed about their current unusual position.

"Y-yeah... Thanks..."

"No problem. Guess you need more physical practice... I was wrong to actually send you on combat practice without even training your muscles... Silly me." He said and slowly getting off, lending her a hand so that she could stand up.

"Right... Guess you are just tired, Boy Wonder."

"Well, from last night's crime fight... No surprise there. But I would stay up later than that... I have some case reports to sort out last night too. Guess if you need combat practice, you would have to use your powers." He said, then think again. "Wait, you don't need combat practices, what you need more is physical training. You could destroy the entire field here with your own powers, it's like no big deal for you."

"Well done. You have assumed well. I suggest you to head to bed and knock out. We can always have physical training some other time..."

"Nah, I would toss around in bed. It's a complete waste of time."

"... You should seriously get some sleeping pills..." She muttered almost sarcastically to herself, but Robin thought of it as an advice. Sleeping pills would harm your body if you consume too much, it might even lead to death if you ate the entire bottle.

"Whatever Raven, getting so dry at this time already. You know, instead of combat practice... We should practice physically. I could train you easily, get some muscles working."

"Geez, trying to turn me into some muscular woman?"

"You are already muscular, we all have muscles, admit it, Raven." He took her upper arm trying to test if there are muscles. But she's so skinny that all he could feel was bones... and her skin! **[2]**

"On second thought, never mind."

She smiled, he looked like a complete fool now. He knew that she was not anorexic, however, she looked anorexic.

"How long have you not run? Or jog, seriously?" He asked.

"I have never... Whenever I use my powers, they would drain some part of my energy. Depending on the amount of power I put in." She said.

His masked eyes widened. "Then you must be very unhealthy!"

"Yes, silly. Glad you have noticed and cared for me so much." She stated sarcastically.

"Alright then... Looks like it's time that you should take up more jogging and running together with me..."

"From combat practices to running... What's next, your awesome kung-fu moves?"

"Yes, then you would be invincible."

"... Very funny... Thank you so much for complimenting and encouraging me for the impossible."

He chuckled. "Let's just go get breakfast. I shall make you some ham, and don't you dare reject. You should get some good nutrients before you can even do physical stuff."

She sighed and followed him in. "Yes, _mom_..." And all she wanted was a good nice warm cup of herbal tea...

_End_

**[1] I have no idea what they are called... So I just had to put killer Frisbees... Pardon me.**

**[2] I know it is … Not that true when they drew Raven. But she seemed so skinny! **

**A/N: If I remembered correctly, never in the TV series did Raven did combat practice at all. So I thought of this, and poof, there you are. But it seemed like combat practice did not suit her at all because of her powers... And she have never did any serious exercise, seems like it. O_O**

**And now, this seemed like Robin is some kind of nutritionist... And also a health freak. Well, he's the leader of the team, he have every right to be worried for his teammates, right?**


End file.
